


Círculo Vicioso

by juliacalasans



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, broken relationships
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: "Estou cansado de lutar uma batalha perdida. Estou cansado de tentar destruir o muro que você construiu em volta do seu coração... Minhas mãos doem, e minha cabeça também. Mas nada supera a dor em meu peito. E eu estou sinceramente cansado de pensar em você como a cola para meu coração em frangalhos.[...]E é por esse, e outros motivos, Hinamori, que eu estou partindo."





	Círculo Vicioso

_Cara Hinamori,_

_Eu poderia começar essa carta com milhares de dizeres. Poderia escrever mil saudações e dizer o quão feliz estou por finalmente falar com você. Eu poderia citar vários momentos que passamos juntos, tanto em Rukongai quanto nos poucos momentos que passamos juntos em Sereitei, mas não seria suficiente._

_Eu poderia dizer que a odeio você, mas isso seria mentira. Eu odeio mentiras. Você sempre soube que eu odiava, e sempre se divertiu em ver a sinceridade em tudo o que eu dizia para você. Sempre achou engraçado o modo como eu odiava o que você estava se tornando, assim como o modo que eu jamais escondi isso de você._

_Eu sempre achei que você ser uma shinigami não ia dar certo, Hinamori._

_Que eloqüente._

_Você ficou poderosa, Momo. Tem uma zanpakutou invejável, se tornou uma tenente determinada e poderosa. Em muitos momentos, eu não podia me evitar de pensar em como você tinha crescido. Eu também cresci—me tornei capitão, com uma zanpakutou considerada poderosa—mas o seu desenvolvimento foi impressionante para mim. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu sempre senti necessidade de proteger você, porque eu sempre percebi que, por baixo de toda a sua casca de menina doce e delicada, há uma mulher vingativa e descontrolada._

_Você sempre teve tudo para ser uma shinigami admirável. O problema era a sua adoração incondicional por Aizen Sousuke. Obsessivo demais, não acha? Às vezes, eu senti ciúmes, admito. Mas acreditava que ele, por ser um homem adorável em todos os sentidos, era muito melhor para você do que eu. Eu acreditei, Hinamori. Eu acreditei piamente que, se não fosse eu a fazê-la feliz, ele seria a melhor pessoa para fazê-lo._

_Novamente eu estava errado._

_E você tem ideia do que eu senti ao ver você, ali, à um passo mínimo da morte? Senti abandono. Senti tristeza. Senti decepção. Mas acima de tudo, senti raiva de mim mesmo por não ter corrido atrás, por não ter impedido isso a tempo. Senti que eu tinha falhado mais uma vez—sua morte significaria também a minha morte. Eu estava ali por você, por mais que isso não fosse o que eu gostaria de admitir para qualquer um._

_Pensando em você, eu escolhi um caminho todo baseado em escolhas erradas._

_Escolhi deixar que você vivesse sua vida, junto com seus amigos feitos na academia. Não procurei uma aproximação tão efetiva quanto a que tínhamos em Rukongai. Deixei que você se aferrasse como uma sanguessuga a um homem louco. Sem lutar por seu amor, eu assisti enquanto você o depositava todo em Aizen. E nunca fiz nada para impedir que a catástrofe acontecesse, além de assistir com uma frieza digna de minha zanpakutou._

_Talvez eu tenha me tornado mais parecido com ela do que poderia imaginar._

_E depois de tantas escolhas erradas, de palavras erradas, de mentiras ardilosas, de situações desencontradas, eu resolvo tentar resolver o estrago que eu deixei se formar._

_Eu tento, Hinamori. Eu venho tentando arduamente consertar o meu desleixo. Você sabe como meu rosto dói de tanto forçar sorrisos sem vida? Eu venho tentando ser alguém melhor. Por você. Mas você fechou todas as portas para mim, Hinamori, e eu estou começando a desistir novamente. Você nem sequer se dá ao trabalho de fingir que está prestando atenção em minhas palavras! Sua mente está longe, voando em meio a memórias de um homem morto. Um homem mau, cruel, sádico, mas ainda sim o homem que você amou, ama e sempre amará._

_Estou cansado de lutar uma batalha perdida. Estou cansado de tentar destruir o muro que você construiu em volta do seu coração... Minhas mãos doem, e minha cabeça também. Mas nada supera a dor em meu peito. E eu estou sinceramente cansado de pensar em você como a cola para meu coração em frangalhos._

_Eu perdi. Admito. Aizen Sousuke morreu, e levou todo o seu amor junto com ele. Em meio aos seus olhos sem vida, às suas palavras mortas e ao seu corpo cada vez mais frágil e diminuto, eu percebo que não passo de um objeto. Você quer se curar. Quer sair do buraco. Mas eu não serei mais a sua escada._

_Estou quebrado. Minha mente está tão sobrecarregada que eu sinto que vou explodir a qualquer momento. E você continua chorando pelos cantos uma morte merecida._

_Ah, Hinamori, eu gostaria de ter um pouco mais de persistência e paciência para esperar o seu retorno. Mas eu não posso mais. A cada momento com você, um pouco mais de minha vida se vai, e, em pouco tempo, eu serei só mais uma casca vazia. Estou perdendo a minha essência. E o tempo não tem se mostrado a cura, como muitos dizem. Ele só ri de mim, caçoando de meu sofrimento, fustigando minhas memórias pintadas de sangue e dor._

_E é por esse e outros motivos que eu estou partindo._

_Esconder minha energia espiritual não é problema. Estou começando a pensar na ideia de pegar o gigai especial de Urahara e permanecer nele até me tornar totalmente humano. Até que os últimos cem anos se tornem apenas um fantasma diminuto em meio a uma nova vida. Uma nova vida em que eu não precise encarar a realidade de perder a única pessoa que amei. Uma vida nova em que eu não tenha erros sendo jogados cruelmente em minha cara._

_Eu sei que não vou amar de novo. Tudo o que restou de meu coração está em suas mãos frágeis, e você pode fazer dele o que achar melhor. Estou fora do meu direito de me importar._

_Espero que você se reerga, Hinamori. Espero que você encontre alguém que seja uma escada melhor do que eu jamais seria. Espero que você seja imensamente feliz, porque você merece._

_Espero que você ache alguém digno de seu amor. Porque eu não fui._

_E, se me permite um último pedido, eu não quero que você chore por minha causa. Tiro de você a permissão de derramar uma lágrima sequer pensando em meu nome._

_Chorar por minha causa é hipocrisia, uma vez que você foi a responsável pela minha partida. E hipocrisia sempre foi uma das características nas pessoas que você sempre abominou._

_Então..._

_Até nunca mais, Hinamori Momo._

_Daquele que sempre te amou, e sempre te amará..._

_Hitsugaya Toushirou._

Hinamori terminou de ler a carta com olhos lacrimejantes. Em seu quarto, a janela aberta, ela jurou ter ouvido o vento lá fora zumbir, zombando de seu sofrimento.

Porque Toushirou tinha de ir embora? Aquela altura, já devia estar no mundo humano. Talvez bem longe do Japão. Talvez conhecendo alguma garota mil vezes mais legal do que ela, e se apaixonando novamente.

Hinamori nunca saberia.

Ela só conseguia se perguntar como fora capaz de afastar de sua vida todas as pessoas que amara. Uma a uma, ela a abandonaram e Momo estava finalmente sozinha. Completamente só, em meio a uma multidão de almas que não ligavam a mínima para seu sofrimento.

Hitsugaya nunca entenderia que o coração dela também estava em frangalhos. Mas ele tinha razão em se afastar. Ela tinha querido tanto ficar sozinha por alguns momentos, apenas para repensar, que terminara simplesmente só. Para sempre.

Era esse o castigo que Momo ganharia por ter amado incondicionalmente um herói de mentira. Por ter ido até o fim por um amor ilusório.

 _Um merecido castigo,_ pensou ela, se encolhendo como uma bola na cama, para começar novamente um círculo de viciosa tristeza. Hitsugaya se fora. Essa realidade não ia mudar.

E uma única lágrima escapou, deslizando pelo rosto da garota e caindo em meio aos lençóis, onde sumiu.

Como se nunca houvesse existido.

 

 


End file.
